


All That Glitters Is Green

by okemmelie



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Gen, in this house we stan linda right outta the gates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Linda Monroe encounters green many times during her life. It's not always what she wants, until it is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	All That Glitters Is Green

**Author's Note:**

> black friday digital tickets came out and i'm gay, so of course i had to write about our new favorite villain. the prompt for this was 'green' and uh. let's a-go?

Linda had always had a relationship to the color green.

Back when she was a little girl and before she was in high school, it had been her favorite color. It was lively and reminded her of nature. She thought it was really pretty and she liked nature, so she thought that she would love it forever. Then that Becky Barnes had to show up to Prom in a green dress and win the crown instead of her just because she was the head cheerleader. It’s something she thought she’d never get over.

But then she did.

A weird boy who was a few years younger than her asked her out. His name was Fred or Ted or something like that, but it didn’t matter to her. What mattered was that it was a grand gesture and it happened in front of her locker, which was right next to Becky’s locker where Becky was. Not only did he bring her flowers, but he had also gotten her a gem stone. An emerald, he said. And it was green, a much prettier green than Becky’s stupid Prom dress, so she took it. She took the flowers too. She never went out with him.

She eventually graduated high school and her relationship to green died down, but only for a while. Because shortly after high school, she met Gerald. Gerald Monroe. And Gerald was swimming in the stuff. Now, Linda hadn’t grown up poor, far from it in fact, but Gerald was filthy, stinking rich and he wasn’t shy about it. It wasn’t that Linda didn’t know she shouldn’t sell her attention, but Gerald was buying and Linda couldn’t say no to such an offer. She liked being taken care of and she liked being given expensive gifts and it was exciting.

At least for a while.

They had a son. Gerald was busy with his job. Of course he was. He was making them money and supporting their extravagant lifestyle. She appreciated it. But she was also bored, so the second she heard that their first son’s favorite color was green, she asked Gerald for money to go buy some paint and he gave it to her. She went and picked up some paint, and then proceeded to paint all the walls in their son’s room green.

It was a fun past time, but it wasn’t enough. So she had another baby and hoped he would like green too, because she had some paint to spare and a lot of time on her hands. Their big house felt empty and Linda wished it didn’t. Their second son didn’t like green as much and their first son grew out of his phase. She painted the walls white for him and felt bored again.

When the baby was just a little bigger, Linda had her next encounter with the color green. This time, it came in the form of a green dress she bought. It was expensive, but extremely pretty. She put it on and went to town. She met a man, his eyes were brown. And unlike Gerald who was always busy at work, he paid attention to her all night. Couldn’t take his eyes off her, in fact. It felt nice. He didn’t have a condom and Linda called him stupid, then he called her beautiful. She slept with him anyway, then made sure to sleep Gerald the very next night. Their next son had brown eyes instead of Gerald’s blue, but Linda told him the baby must have gotten her eyes and he believed her. Of course he did.

Gerald loved her. She didn’t doubt it. He told her multiple times a day. It wasn’t enough.

She wanted something stronger than love. Was that too much to ask for?

The next encounter came in church. It was another man with the most beautiful eyes she’d ever seen. Green, of course. He hit on her and she was flattered, but turned him down. She was with her husband and children, she told him. He wasn’t a quitter, she appreciated that. He wrote her multiple poems about her beauty and slipped them into her pocket during church for weeks. Then they had sex in her and Gerald’s bed while he was away on a business trip. The condom broke and it was whatever at the time, because she was high on his flattery and felt like there was no coming down. Of course, he stopped writing her poems after they started having sex, and the high became a low, so she never spoke to him again. She just slept with Gerald again and called her fourth son, River, theirs. Another brown eyed one. Thank God.

Being a trophy wife was a ride. She always looked her best and she always felt her worst. At least when she looked into the eyes of her husband who only loved her and her children, who reminded her of her mistakes. Maybe one day they’d grow up and figure out what she did. Maybe then they wouldn’t even love her. She’d have to make sure that didn’t happen. She had to make sure that they loved her, that they adored her, that they knew she was willing to do anything for them. She needed to be their hero.

But she wasn’t one for hard work, so she just found the next big thing. A doll with the name Wiggly, the most huggable, wiggly monster doll on the market. River had mentioned wanting one once and she’d looked it up on the internet, only to see that it was almost impossible to get. She let her sons know and this only made them want it more. Her final encounter with green was the Wiggly doll and by all the Gods, she hoped it would be everything she wanted.

It became so much more.


End file.
